Numerous types of suspended ceiling systems and methods for mounting ceiling panels have been used. One type of system includes a suspended support grid including an array of intersecting grid support members configured to hang a plurality of individual ceiling panels therefrom. An improved ceiling system is desired which can facilitate mounting individual panels to the grid and reduces installation costs.